How Much!
by Shortcake99
Summary: One shot: A mysterious box turns up outside the garage with Jesse's name on it. What's inside and what does it have to do with Letty and Dom?


A/N – So this was stuck in my head and I had to let it go! Enjoy! For Tom and Rebecca who always keep me going!

Jesse's squeals could be heard from miles away as he jumped up and down on the pavement in front of him. In front of him lay a thin white box with the top flaps undone, his name in typed text and the garage address printed on a plain white label on the side of the box.

Jesse ran through the garage and launched himself into Letty's arms, her hands going to the counter behind her to support them. Jesse held his arms around Letty's neck as he jumped excitedly up and down, becoming too close to Letty than Dom originally liked.

"I love you so much Lett"

"Of course you do"

Jesse started to clap his hands in a fast paced rhythm and soon he was bouncing on the tips of his toes in a small circle, his hands still clapping together as his face beamed. Jesse suddenly stopped jumping, like a kid whose sugar just run out.

With a sudden burst of energy, Jesse ran back out of the garage and to the box, his arms coming to hug the cardboard and hold it close. His fingers gently stroked whatever was in it and the guys came closer to get a closer look.

The guys stood back as Jesse lifted the mystery object out the box with a big smile on his adorable face. Jesse held the object in his hands with complete caution, as if he was holding the most precious thing in the world. His face was gleaming and it was thanks to Letty.

"Jesse, why are you holding an Apple iMac?"

"Because, Letty loves me!"

Jesse beamed even brighter as he walked into the garage, the computer still in his hands before he settled it on the desk in his space. He stroked the computer lovingly before a cough from Dom sent him turning round. Dom raised his eyebrow and Jesse began to explain.

_Flashback_

Jesse walked through the garage, his fingers fiddling together as he tried to pluck up the courage to ask. He scanned his eyes through the garage, picking his victim as he watched with an intense face. Dom was a no, Vince was a no, and Leon was a no. That meant Letty was the only one.

The sixteen year old Latina was bent over her car, her head stuck in the hood as she tilted her head slightly as if in confusion before a smile came onto her face and she moved her hands over the engine, fixing whatever the problem seemed to be.

"Letty"

"Yeah Jesse?"

"Can I borrow your car?"

"And do what with it?"

Jesse was the only one who could ask to borrow her car and not get a straight no. His sweet features and innocent look sent everybody's hearts into aww mode and Letty was no different. She pulled her head out the engine and looked at Jesse expectantly.

"Well, you see Lett um, I got some new mods and,"

"You wanted to use my car"

"Yeah"

"Let me see"

Jesse pulled the papers out of his back pocket and passed them to Letty who passed them straight back. Jesse's eyes clouded over with hurt and Letty found her heart slowly crunching with the puppy dog eyes that Jesse unknowingly gave her. His shoulders slunk in defeat and he walked away.

Later that night, Letty walked up to boyfriend Dom and told him that she was racing on Friday. She held a no nonsense attitude and told him that she and her car were both ready and it was time she took the racing crowd by storm.

Letty pulled up to the races with determination stuck in her eyes, her cold as ice stare sending racer skanks scuttling away. Dom came up to his girl and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to his chest as he lightly kissed the top of her hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah, you bet papa. One thing"

"Anything"

"Can I keep my winnings?"

"We all keep our winnings"

"I know, but I mean not put mine in my car"

"Why the hell do you want to do that?"

"Yo Lett, race time baby girl"

Hector's voice interrupted the conversation and Letty offered Dom a small smile which he ignored. Letty sunk her shoulders in defeat before going over to her car and driving to the start line. The team called out to her and wished her luck, all accept Dom.

Letty won by a mile. She'd already had several goes at racing at the track but this was her first street race. She got out the car and the crowd cheered, the more associated members of the gang pulling her into hugs and occasionally kissing the top of her forehead.

Hector handed her the winnings and she pocketed them in her glove box. As she was about to lock her car, Leon shouted 'Cops' and everybody went crazy. There was pushing and shoving and Mia jumped into the passenger seat of Letty's car before she pulled away, disappearing from the mayhem.

The girls were the first to make it back to the fort and they set everything up for the compulsory party that happened. The races had been cut short by hours, Letty's race the only one that contained a member of the team, which meant the party, was at their place.

Mia and Letty locked away all breakable things and locked all the doors apart from the bathroom. They set the beers in the fridge and all the others got stored in buckets of ice and dotted around the room for anybody passing by.

The crowd started rolling in and soon the party was really getting started. The music was pounding loudly and the guys were covered with skanks, their hands on their asses, Dom's included. Letty shot a glare at Dom but he completely blacked it, obviously upset with Letty about something.

The pair ended up in the same bed but at opposite ends, the argument still hanging in the air. The weekend continued with the same pattern only now, everybody else was starting to realise the increasing distance between the pair.

Monday rolled around and Letty told Dom she would be coming into the garage late. He turned almost angrily on her and asked her outright where she was going.

"Where you going?"

"I have things to do."

"Like..."

"Like none of your business"

With that, Letty turned on her heel and stalked to her car, opening the door and sliding in before driving off. Letty drove to the main street and parked by the pavement. Her clothes were out of place but she didn't care as she strode into the Apple store.

"Hi, what can I do to help you?"

"I'm looking for a computer, one with lots of technology"

"Here we have an extensive selection of some of the finest Apple products, if you'd like to follow me please"

Letty followed the man and he led her to an aisle of computers. Letty felt like she had just stepped into a sci-fi film as she looked around in wonder.

"Here we have the Apple iMac, perfect for all types of technology"

"How about designing cars?"

"Jim, Jim, need your expertise"

The man named Jim ran over to Letty and shook her hand. The other man started to explain what he had already found out about what Letty wanted to buy.

"The Apple iMac offers a wide range of programs..."

"Does it have a design program on it?"

"It has lots of programs..."

"For cars?"

"Yes"

"Good, I'll take it"

"That will be $1,999,000"

"2k for a computer?"

"Yes, you can have it delivered for free"

"Let's pay and I'll have it delivered to Toretto's Garage"

Letty listed off the address and made sure that Jesse's name was put on the address. Jim raised an eyebrow when Letty handed him the money in cash but said nothing. Letty thanked him and walked out the shop, preparing for an argument with Dom when she went home. Dom was angry when she came back and was instantly in her face.

"Where have you been?"

"Out"

"Where?"

"Unless you forgot our previous conversation..."

The couple didn't speak for the rest of the day and Letty found herself in Mia's bed that night. She rested her head on the pillow and drifted to sleep, hoping that the iMac would come tomorrow.

_End of Flashback_

"You brought him an iMac?"

"With my winnings, yes"

"How much?"

"Let's not have this conversation here"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Buy Jesse an iMac"

"We need a computer for our mods. Jesse can't keep doing things on paper, takes too long and sometimes it's not accurate. The iMac means we have more time and accuracy."

Dom walked over to Letty and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head lightly before his whispering his apologies into her ear as she nuzzled her head into his neck. Jesse threw his arms around the pair before retreating and going to play with his new toy.

"I love you, you know"

"I know, I love you too"

"So, how much was it?"

"Um, $1,999,000"

"How much?!"

A/N – Well, that was me letting go!

I should have been writing my newest chapter for 'I Never Fear Death Or Dying, I Only Fear Never Trying' but once something's in, it has to come out and it was blocking me so that means this happens!

Don't forget to Review and Favourite!


End file.
